


Don't Disturb The Birbs

by RarePairGremlin



Series: There's Magic Within Our Love [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Magic, Banter, Birds, Books, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Kyoutani's a Mage, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tanaka's human, Traveling, Yachi's a Witch, tomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: A flower shop, a paperback book, and chirping birds.Kyoutani remembers how Yachi came into his and Tanaka's life and then they go in search of her when neither one can find her. What they find solidifies the proof that she's in their life now for real and leaves no question that he's in love with them both.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Kyoutani Kentarou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yachi Hitoka, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka
Series: There's Magic Within Our Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743181
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Don't Disturb The Birbs

**Author's Note:**

> Still ignoring social media as much as possible, sorry. Writing and animal crossing are pretty much all I'm allowing into my brain right now. I love you guys and hope you're enjoying this unexpected mini series. If you come across anymore prompts like the ones I'm using please leave me the link! They're challenging and I love the vibes they have. 
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)

In the back of the shop, Kyoutani carefully cataloged the newest inventory, going through each packet of seeds and double-checking the little pots of nursery plants. Some of them were gifts, more than likely for Yachi who usually ran the front and dealt with the customers. 

She was currently out back in their personal greenhouse. It was her favorite place to curl up with a romantic novel or a tome she was studying in hopes of finding something new to help their shop succeed and bloom. 

One by one he sorted the plants into groups, marking off the counts for each group on the checklist Yachi had made to make this part go smoother, quicker than it had before she’d stumbled through their doorway a few years ago. 

She’d been injured when she’d arrived, limping through the area behind the shop, eyes filled with tears and a tremble to her lip. It had taken Tanaka a couple of hours to calm her down enough to get the complete story of her misfortunes. He had been of no help to the situation when he’d slammed the shops back door open, an electric storm of magic surrounding his fists as he’d expected the noise to be a thief, and illuminating him in a mix dark shadows and an ominous glow. She’d screamed and thrown a rock at his head, which he’d dodged easily, and Tanaka had come running and yelling. She’d broken a window and he’s been impressed with her aim, it would have done some damage if he hadn’t been able to avoid it. 

Apparently she’d been up in the mountains searching for a specific plant. Both he and Tanaka knew she’d been conned the moment they got the plant name from her wobbling lips in between choked sobs. While yes, this time of year was perfect for seasonally rarer plants and ingredients, which is why it was also their busiest time of year since they’d have the supplies in demand, but what she sought hadn’t been found in the area for _years_. 

When they’d explained that to her, well, Tanaka explained it, he sat as far back as he could afraid of scaring her again, he felt guilty enough, and he’d watched as her mood went from sobby to utterly pissed. It was an amusing transformation of the meek little thing that had wandered through the darkness. 

Yachi growled and yanked at her hair, cursing the girl who’d told her that what she was seeking was here. They’d spun a tall tale of where to find the plant, how to extract it, which was also entirely false and would have actually ruined the plant, and they’d even convinced her to go late at night when it ‘bloomed’. He’d had enough, also becoming pissed when he’d heard the sheer amount of bullshit she’d been fed.

“The Solhelianthus Borealis doesn’t fucking bloom.” he barked out roughly, flinching when her heated eyes snapped to him. He momentarily wondered if she was going to grab the heavy potted plant next to where she sat and throw it like she’d thrown the rock but, in contrast with her expression, her voice was soft when she replied to his blunt remark.

“It does, actually. In the correct conditions, it blooms when the moon is full. The moon’s reflective glow of the sun’s rays causes the bulb to crack and fall open, the petals look jagged and uneven. The pollen it releases glows and shifts as it too, reflects the sun’s lights, fueled by the moons glow. The colors change like an aurora borealis. Hence its name.”

Blinking slowly he was dumbfounded. Not believing her at all he glanced at Tanaka who was also staring at her, their eyes wide and mouth tight. They looked as if they couldn’t figure out if they wanted to argue, laugh, or question her further. 

Yachi didn’t wait for him or Tanaka to decide how to respond. She winced as she reached for her bag, yanking the strap roughly to pull it close to her. He didn’t notice himself stepping closer until he felt the strain in his neck from trying to see what she was digging for. 

After a moment of frustrated grumbling under her breath, she removed a small tome. He didn’t recognize it but that wasn’t surprising. He’d been homeschooled most of his life so the only tomes he’d seen until he was about 15 were the ones within his grandmother’s home and she wasn’t much of a reader. Glancing at Tanaka he could tell they were also curious and equally confused so he assumed they’ve also never seen it before. 

Looking back at the tiny blonde he watched as she carefully turned each stained, rough-looking page until she found the page she was looking for. 

“Be careful… It’s really old and not mine,” she whispered as she held out the book for him to take. Hesitantly he reached out with both hands and took the obviously fragile book from her. Their fingers brushed and he’s not sure why he blushed but he sheepishly looked away from her hard stare down to the page she was showing them. Tanaka side-stepped to his side and peered down as he began reading, muttering the words slowly, a crease in his brow. 

It was clearly written by hand, the penmanship faded and barely readable. The picture might have held ink or even paint at some point as the page held the barest hint of color but it was so faded he wasn’t sure if it was just his mind seeing it or if it was actually there. Yachi remained silent as he and Tanaka read, their mumbles falling in sync. She watched them curiously, picking up the cup of tea he’d made her when Tanaka had gone searching for the first aid kit. 

“Who… Where did…” he struggled to ask the questions buzzing in his mind when he finished reading. He knew the information the two pages held already, all of it. Except for the short explanation about the blooming. He’s seen the plant in person a handful of times, has held it, examined it, even used it in healing potions. Not once has he ever seen any indication that beneath the impossibly hard surface of the oddly-shaped head held such beauty. 

“My Uncle studied plants. My Aunt loaned me the book when I said I was going traveling for rare plants.”

“Why are you looking for it?” Tanaka asked suspiciously, gazing up from the book toward her. He understood the change in mood in his partner. They’ve seen many travelers seeking things for less than wholesome reasons. He couldn’t think of any way the flower could be used negatively but it was a question that needed to be asked. Whether or not the truth was given was another thing but still, it needed to be asked.

“I just uh, I wanted to-to d-draw it,” she stuttered, her face relaxing but turning a feverish red tint. It was adorable on her, the blush. It brought your eyes to the brilliant color of her eyes.

“Draw?” he tilted his head at her, her face glowing brighter and brighter by the second. She began digging through her bag again, her hands shaking and she was mumbling under her breath so low he didn’t catch what she was saying.

The bag fell from her lap, a few items scattered across the floor toward his feet and he bent to pick them up before seeing what they were. He turned the bundled item over in his hand as he stood again. He couldn’t see what was inside the soft wrap but he noticed the material was stained. Splotches and swipes covered most of the surface and he could smell the distinct scent of nightshade ink. 

“S-see…” Yachi stuttered out as she flipped open the small sketchbook she traveled with. Holding it out towards Tanaka since Kyoutani still held the tome and now her art supplies she looked down into her lap. 

Tanaka took if from her and flipped through the pages with excitement. Grinning Kyoutani watched their excitement for a moment before actually looking down at the book. Every page was filled with crowded doodles or full anatomy sketches of various plants from flowers to herbs, even trees, and shrubs. From the dates, they were all recent and the closer Tanaka went in the book the more local ones he recognized. 

“Woah! These are beautiful!” Tanaka exclaimed, leaning their face so close to a few of the drawings that their nose nearly brushed the pages. “Damn, the detail is awesome! Oh! Oh-oh-oh! Look, babe! It’s your favorite flower!”

He flushed and hummed under his breath, looking away from the two sets of eyes on him now. He shuffled from one foot to the other, unsure of how to respond to the stares. 

“They’re n-not that good y-yet. I have to-to practice more…”

Clearing his throat he whispered, “They’re pretty…” as he passed the wrap and tome back to Yachi. He didn’t meet her eyes but he could feel the happiness radiating off of her, it made his cheeks grow warmer as his expression grew more scrunched. 

“R-really?” she stuttered, sounding unconvinced and nervous, and he wished his face didn’t look so angry all the time. He couldn’t help it, it was just his face. Whether he felt happy, embarrassed, or just confused, his face was always ‘grumpy’.

“Y-yeah…” he tried to relax his face, unsure how well it was working, as he forced the words past his lips. His voice still came out rougher than he meant but she seemed to relax so he assumed his face at least looked a little less ‘grr’. 

“Thank you!”

Yachi coughed and apologized in a squeaky voice for shouting and he shook his head, finally raising his gaze to meet hers. He meant to reassure her but they both ended up just awkwardly staring at each other, choking on their own words so it sounded like gibberish nonsense and their faces were a matching shade of impossibly-fucking-red. 

“Heh. Adorable.” Tanaka teased as they watched them over the top of the sketchbook, a shit-eating grin plastered across their lips. 

“‘M not. Shut up!” he growled out, voice hoarse. 

He and Tanaka had bickered for a few minutes, his voice coming out smoother and less controlled as Tanaka teased him. He’d honestly forgotten Yachi had still been there until she burst into a soft fit of giggles. 

He was brought out of the memory by the thumping sound of footsteps upstairs. Smirking, he rolled his eyes and waited, wondering how long it would take Tanaka to thunder their way from their apartment upstairs, into the shop then out back to where he was. He went back to sorting and ticking away at the checklist but his ears continued listening to the sounds of Tanaka running around. 

The sounds faded for a moment and he thought maybe they’d gone outside in search of Yachi instead but the noise resumed and grew louder again as they drew closer to where he was. 

“Oi!” he heard echo down the stairs before the creaking of the steps filled the air. “You seen sweet-cheeks?” Tanaka shouted, bending to peek at him from the middle of the staircase.

“You check the greenhouse?” 

“Yeah.” they sighed, plopping down on the steps as they watched him move the gifts for Yachi onto a tray. She’d be excited when she sees them. A few are from overseas and she’d been wanting to draw them, now she had the chance to not only sketch them but document their growth stages. He scribbled a messy note and stuck it to the bottom of the tray for her to find later, a list of the giftees so she could personally thank them later. 

“She coulda gone for a walk,” he suggested as he wiped the dirt and soil from his hands onto his jeans. Setting the list aside he gave Tanaka his attention.

“True. But when has she ever left without telling us?” they replied, looking worried. While that was true, since she’d agreed to move in several months ago she’s never gone exploring without telling them her plans. 

“Mmm…” he hummed in thought, brows knitting together and lips tightening into a thin line as he ran through possibilities of where she could be.

Their shop was small but they owned a decent amount of land which included a greenhouse, a garden, and a small patch of woods. The greenhouse was already out as Tanaka had checked. Their apartment located above the shop was also out as Tanaka had just been there. Not to mention it was just a studio-style apartment. Completely open-concept. The only privacy would be the guest room they’d built soon after buying the place and the bathroom. And the shop was closed till tomorrow morning so she had no reason to be there, plus Tanaka would have had to run through it to reach the greenhouse.

That left the small wooded area but she rarely went there. The last time she’d gone was when he’d made her mad. He couldn’t even remember what he’d done but he’d been glad she had no rocks near her when she’d stormed out of their place. 

He’s sure he hadn’t done anything this time. She’d been happy and talkative that morning when they’d had breakfast together. Granted, their relationship was still new and they were all still trying to find a comfortable routine together, but still, he hadn’t done anything wrong… Right?

“C’mon,” Tanaka reached a hand out and he crossed the room and climbed a few steps to take it. “I’m sure she’s not far.”

Nodding he silently let them pull him along as they searched their home and shop again. Still not finding her they made their way down the hidden, grassy trail through the woods. He loved it out here. Everything was so full of life and constantly moving. Nothing was expected and he didn’t have to worry out here. 

Breathing deeply he smiled softly as the thick mix of floral and earth filled his lungs. A contentedness fell over him and he felt as light as the breeze cooling his skin. 

They were halfway down the path when the sound of fluttering wings, high chirps and squealing giggles caught their attention. Glancing toward each other, Tanaka grinned. They knew those giggles well, have heard them many times since the night she, quite literally, stumbled into their lives. 

Following the sounds as if they were a sirens song, they pushed through thick foliage, stepping over the bounds of the path. They found Yachi a few minutes later, sitting on a jagged-edged rock, her cloak folded neatly under her to save her butt from any discomfort. She held her sketchbook in her lap, her legs crossed at the ankles in front of her, and her wrap of supplies spread open to her side. The drawing supplies were seemingly forgotten, the ink in the small bowl she dipped her brush into dry. The brush was still gripped tightly in her hand though, but she wasn't using it and her attention wasn't on the page in her lap. She was humming, eyes focused completely on the bird perched on the end of the brush. 

It wasn't a common bird for the area, but he recognized the species anyway. It was an Apis Florea Colubris, or if you want to call them what Tanaka calls them, a honey hummer. A very tiny species of bird, no bigger than a large bee with the same coloring and soft, fluffy appearance as bees. They're shy and if you listen closely you can hear the gentle buzzing hums it makes when it 'sings'. It's a common mistake to think the noise is from their rapidly moving wings, few believe these birds sing, but they definitely do. You just have to be paying attention.

“Pfff, oh my god.” 

Beside him, Tanaka starting laughing and he side-eyed them in confusion.

“Don’t you dare scare them away.” Yachi hissed under her breath before she went back to humming. Looking more closely at her he sucked in an amused breath, suppressing his own laugh. 

The birds were surrounding her. One played with her hair, picking at it with its beaks and wiggling its petite body as it yanked. One was perched on her shoulder, two on her sketchbook near the edges. Two or three were hovering around the space behind her, popping up and dancing around together before disappearing again so quickly he wasn't sure if there was more or less than he'd counted. A grin twitched the corner of his mouth and he saw Tanaka bend over in laughter from the corner of his vision.

“I’m getting my camera," they wheezed. He nodded but they were already gone, their footsteps crunching as they left. 

Yachi's smile was brilliant, blinding, and it left a comforting warmth deep within his chest that grew the longer he looked at it. He released a shuddering breath as she giggled again, the bird on the end of her brush buzzing excitedly at her in response to her humming. The one playing in her hair finally gave up it's battle and settled into the tangles it had created, plucking at them as if building a nest. The two on her sketchbook got into a small tiff and she gently blew a buff of air at them, scolding them in a whisper as she slowly lowered a hand between them. She nearly upset the one on her brush and she apologized to it in the same soft, barely heard whisper as she righted the brush again. It fluttered and puffed itself up hilariously and he couldn't stop the snort from falling past his lips.

“Y’look like a princess.”

“They look a little like you, Kentarou!” she smiled so widely at him her eyes shone like tiny gems, the corners wrinkling. 

His face instantly scrunched up but his skin turned a vibrant red so she knew he wasn't angry or upset, just flustered.

“Sh-shut up. They do not!”

“Hehe," she didn't say anything further. Giving her attention back to the little birds she was vaguely aware of his presence, her face breaking out in a soft pink flush as she went back to singing along with the one in front of her. 

By the time Tanaka made his way back to them there were a few more around her. The one in her hair had fallen asleep and and the one on her brush was tucked up by her neck, holding the collar of her shirt as it began drifting to sleep too. The newcomers hovered close by but weren't brave enough to land just yet. 

They watched from the sidelines, not wanting to disturb the scene or her happiness just yet. 

Despite the distance, Tanaka still managed to get a few amazing shots and a few of them would soon be framed and hung on the walls of their apartment. Much to Yachi's embarrassment, they'd choose to hang them where you can see them, see her bright smile, from almost anywhere you stood thanks to the open layout of their home. He loved it because the small addition of them next to the images of him and Tanaka made it finally feel like her home too. Made it feel more like _their home_. As if she'd always been there.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [ Sparkingstoryinspiration ](https://sparkingstoryinspiration.tumblr.com/post/614031237782405120/write-a-story-including-a-set-of-three-things) on Tumblr.
> 
> Solhelianthus Borealis - Sunflower ‘Northern Lights’; basically a flower that when bloomed it gives off a northern lights kind of glow from its petals.  
> Apis Florea Colubris - Honey Bee Hummingbird hybrid


End file.
